onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Foxy Pirates
|jroger= |jname=フォクシー海賊団 |rname=''Fokushī Kaizokudan'' |ename=Foxy Pirates |ship=Sexy Foxy |first= Chapter 304, Episode 207 |bounty= 24,000,000 |captain=Foxy }} The are a group of pirates led by Foxy the Silver Fox. A majority of the crew is composed mostly of crewmen won through the Davy Back Fight. History Prior to their debut, the Foxy Pirates had defeated the Fanged Toad Pirates and took their captain, Kiba, along with their doctor, shipwright, navigator, and their flag in a five round Davy Back Fight, rending them a wreck. On Long Ring Long Land, the Foxy Pirates challenge the Straw Hats to a Davy Back Fight, which Luffy accepts. Throughout all of the games, the Foxy Pirates find ways to cheat, but in the manga they only manage to win one of the three games despite this. In the anime, they win three of the six games. After the final game, a Captain vs. Captain boxing match, Luffy replaces Foxy's old flag with a badly drawn version of it, but otherwise lets them go with no harm intended. In the anime, Foxy appears again. As it turns out, one of the captains he won from one of the previous games has rebelled and taken over the ship, so Foxy asks for the Straw Hats help. However, even after winning back the ship, Foxy decides to get revenge by putting them through several deathtraps in his ship. However, the Straw Hats defeat him once again. Anime Filler Story The last time they were seen was during the Spa Island Arc, after the Straw Hats recovered from their adventures in Thriller Bark. Foxy was seen trying to steal a notebook which had instructions to making a gem, a very rare and valuable round item. When he saw the Straw Hats relaxing, a fight broke out and he revealed his latest weapon: a large mirrored replica of his head which he, Porche and Hamburg get into. Foxy then fires a Noro Noro Beam onto the outside surface via a hole while the head is spinning to create an "unavoidable" beam maze. They eventually got thoroughly defeated by Luffy. Pirate Flag and Ship Foxy's original flag was a standard Jolly Roger with fox ears and Foxy's unique nose, with the word 'FOXY' written on it. The current one is a very badly drawn version of the previous flag done by Monkey D. Luffy with the characters for the Japanese word for written on it. Foxy's ship is a large Fox-themed galleon. It contains many interesting devices and mechanisms. The fox head's mouth works like an elevator, its deck has small swivel cannons and arrow launchers. Inside, it has a hallway that leads out the side of the ship, a room with a spike covered floor, and a special combat gym with Foxy's Gorilla Puncher robot. Look Special The was an anime-only ship used by the Foxy Pirates for the Donut Race. Although mentioned, the ship was never seen. It was first mentioned in Episode 209. Crewmembers Crew strength Foxy has won 920 Davy Back Fights, which has won him a large crew of 499 souls. Despite their origins, most of the crew are indeed glad to serve under Foxy. The , made up of Hamburg, Pickles, and Big Pan, are very powerful and managed to give Zoro and Sanji a very hard time; the captain is no slouch in terms of fighting either. However, none of the other crew members seem to be particularly skilled, and even the stronger fighters rely on cheating and tricks in order to win. Other Information In the anime only, technically most of the crew (497 out of 499) would have become Straw Hat Pirates after Luffy had won them in the Davy Back Fight, however Luffy dismisses them soon after. Foxy eventually wins them back. The name of Foxy's pirate ship is "Sexy Foxy". References Site Navigation zh:弗克西海賊團 Category:Foxy Pirates Category:Pirate Crews